A battery management system (BMS) is a key technology in battery management of an electric vehicle. It plays an important role in management and monitoring the state of a battery pack of the electric vehicle, and carries out charging and discharging management on the battery pack while monitoring the dump energy of the battery pack. When the vehicle is stalled, the battery management system is in a power-off state, namely a battery module and a power management module of the battery management system do not supply power to function modules of the battery management system, therefore when the vehicle is charged, the battery management system needs to be woken up at first to cause the same to enter a working state, that is, the power management module of the battery management system supplies power to the function modules of the battery management system.
In related technology, the battery management system in the power-off state is woken up by way of vehicle ignition, which makes the charging process become cumbersome and brings inconvenience for operation of users.